Breadmaker of prior art comprises a shell body, a case body disposed inside the shell body, a lid disposed on top of the shell body; wherein said lid, case body and shell body are enclosed to form a sealed bread-making chamber; a bread vessel is disposed inside said bread-making chamber, a mixing mechanism passes through the wall of the bread vessel with mixing blades disposed in the bread vessel for mixing; a heating element is disposed outside the bread vessel and inside said bread-making chamber; the mixing mechanism is fixed inside said shell body by means of baseplate assembly which is disposed at the bottom of the shell body; and the mixing mechanism is driven to work by a transmission mechanism from a motor which is disposed outside said bread-making chamber.
At present, heating elements of all breadmakers are exposed in the shell body, that is, the upper portion of the heating element is directly exposed in said bread-making chamber. There is a possibility that a user's hand gets hurt by unintentionally touching the heating element when using the breadmaker. In process of making bread, a small portion of flour or other food may fly in air during mixing by mixing blades, or the flour may get ferment with increased volume to overflow if the user does not add flour in accordance with recipe, as a result, the flour or other food may easily fall onto the heating element and get baked excessively to stick on the outer wall of the heating element which may lead to a fire bringing the user a potential safety risk.
In order to ensure the user's safety, European safety standards regulate a series of rules, however, the breadmaker of prior art is not able to pass the European safety standard tests. Therefore, improvements are needed to be made on structure.